Normal
by StarfireRocks
Summary: Starfire looked thoroughly confused. "But why would you ever wish to be normal?" Starfire helps Cyborg see that maybe being different isn't such a bad thing after all.


**Yet _another _oneshot! Sorry, couldn't help it! I just really like this couple right now! I guess after this one I won't write anymore. I gotta focus on my chapter story. Blegh. These are just so fun! I dunno which ones I like writing better, Cy/Star or BB/Star. Why don't'cha lemme know what you think? **

**This is my second Cy/Star fic even though I'm a complete RobStar fan. Weird, right? I like pretty much ANY Star/? pairing but I can't stand RobRae.**

**Disclaimer: Erm. . . you're kidding right? I'm flattered and all, but HECK no!**

Starfire was pacing nervously around OPS. It was late, the sky outside was the pitch black of midnight. She peered up at the twinkling stars, yet again comtemplating her choices. As she chewed her lip, she ran over the possible outcomes of each decision. She knew Robin would want her to go to bed, even though he himself would do no such thing. She sighed. Robin. It was so confusing, the two of them. One day he would be sweet and her best friend, while the next they would be nothing more than mutual teammates. If only she knew what went on in his head.

Enough. She was not pacing in the middle of the night because of Robin. But she _was _nervously pacing because of _someone_. That someone, she knew, had recently had a painful reminder of their past. Starfire herself knew that it was not good to dwell on past events. That was why she was up at this hour, driving herself half-mad trying to build the courage to talk to that person.

Finally, she forced herself to choose whether or not to go to bed, or march herself to Cyborg's room. She chose the latter.

Within several minutes, Starfire stood outside his stainless steel sliding door, ferociously gnashing at her lip. After a deep breath, she raised a slender hand to the door and lightly knocked. It was a full minute before he answered.

"Yeah?" He did not even bother to look up.

"Cyborg," Starfire said softly, her brow creased slightly. His head jerked up, and they were caught in each others gaze. He quickly looked away, but she could see him visibly relax.

"What're you doin' here?" he mumbled, nonetheless stepping aside to admit her into his room. She gracefully slipped inside before taking a quick glance around. There were a number of textbooks scattered around, mostly Sciences and Physics. There were also several framed photographs. Starfire recognized a few of them as they showed the Titans doing various fun activities, but the majority was of the same athletic looking highschool boy, holding trophies and playing sports. With a pang, she recognised the boy to be her very own Cyborg. She turned to look at him again.

"I know that today has not been easy for you. I just wondered if you wished to talk to someone," she told him, beginning to chew her lip again. For a moment, it seemed as if he was going to turn down her offer. But he just sighed and gestured towards a long metal table that, with a shock, Starfire realised was his bed. Taking the hint, she swiftly sat upon the 'bed'. He came to sit beside her and a blanket of silence covered them.

Finally, it seemed Cyborg needed to break it. "I told you earlier, after the mission, that I never got to finish highschool because of this," he said, indicating the metal components of his body. "At the H.I.V.E Academy. . . it was almost like being normal again."

Starfire looked thoroughly confused. "But why would you ever wish to be _normal_?" she asked him. He blinked at her in shock. Obviously, he had not expected this reaction from her.

"Well. . . I, uh. . ." he began, face furrowed in concentration. "Sometimes I wonder what my life would've been like if this hadn't happened, if there had never been any accident. I would be just like any other _normal_ teenager. I would go to school and play sports, not fight crime and go on undercover missions. I guess I just regret it." Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Cyborg looked at her again. Starfire was shaking her head.

"I understand that you wonder what you have missed, truly I do. But think of what you have gained! Friends, a home, respect. . . I know that it cannot compare to what you have lost, but it cannot get much better, can it?" she urged, desperately searching his face. Cyborg glanced down at his arm which, sixteen hours ago, had been human, had been _normal_.

"I could've had it all. A regular life. A metal-free body. All I had to do was join Brother Blood. But I didn't. I let it slip through my fingers." With that, he clenched his fist angrily. A gentle hand smoothed out his hand again.

"You did not join Brother Blood, because you are too good to be a criminal like himself. You did the right thing. It is hard to let go of what could have been, had you made different decisions, but if you look at the life you have now, you will realize that it is not so bad." Starfire smiled at him, and Cyborg suddenly noticed how close together they were. Trying to distract himself from the fact that her hair was tickling his cheek, Cyborg chuckled weakly.

"How do you stay so darn optimistic, Star?"

She laughed softly with him.

"I, too, have had similiar thoughts to yours, and know how to soothe them," she whispered, and they were so close that her breath blew gently across his face. He swallowed with difficulty.

"And in case you have not noticed, I am not exactly _normal _either." Starfire swiftly swept her head around to his, and before Cyborg realized what was happening, they were kissing.

**Ta da! Probably my last Cy/Star, at least for awhile. Like I said, gotta focus on my chapter story, even if it means giving up middle-of-the-night-fun-oneshots! *sniffle* Gotta go, but tell me wotcha think!**

**Kat out!**


End file.
